With You
by Miguel Da Corrola
Summary: "Kehidupanku berubah setelah bertemu denganmu…"  "My Life change after I met you..."  WARNING: KAKAIRU, SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN WHY THE HELL YOU READ IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!  I will update the chapter2 ASAP if this story are welcome by the reviewer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning : Shonen-ai? VEEEEEERRRYY light Kakairu! Don't like don't read.

Summary : "Kehidupanku berubah setelah bertemu denganmu…"

A/N : stelah memutuskan slama sejam akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk

pakai Kakashi POV, trus kalo bisa di Review yah. PLEASE leave a

review, comments and critics are welcome! Review with

Swearing/Cursing words are welcome too! ^_^

With You

_ShelleyBlackCrystall_

_Aku benci ayahku…_

_Aku benci dia, dia terlalu lemah, tak bisa menghadapi kenyataan!_

Itulah yang kupikirkan pada saat mendengar bahwa ayahku lebih memilih sahabatnya daripada menyelesaikan misinya. Menelantarkan misi… bukankah misi itu juga penting? Mengapa dia lebih memilih temannya? Bukankah sekarang namamu jadi buruk? Padahal kau adalah salah satu ninja yang hebat dan dapat diandalkan, tapi hanya karena kau menelantarkan misi ini, hanya karena menelantarkan misi ini… Kau jadi di cap jelek bukan?

Tapi setelah aku kehilangan temanku, sahabat-sahabatku sendiri…

Aku mengerti.

Mengerti kenapa ayah berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya…

Sakit…

Rasanya sangat sakit… Kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi…

Pada saat itu aku jadi berniat untuk balas dendam.

Aku jadi haus akan darah pembunuh sahabat-sahabatku…

Karena itu, aku berhasil mencetak prestasi yang lumayan membuat orang kagum, bayangkan saja, seorang bocah berhasil menjadi ANBU? Terdengar seperti lelucon murahan bukan?

Tapi aku tak peduli, asalkan dendam ini dapat terbalas…

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ANBU, memulai kehidupanku yang normal. Aku dikenal dengan sangat cepat, mungkin karena prestasi gemilangku dulu yang pernah kucapai? Meskipun aku sudah keluar sekarang dan hanya seorang _Jounin_ biasa, tetap saja banyak orang yang membicarakanku. Tapi itu semua kubiarkan saja. Mereka pikir aku tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka? Itu salah besar.

Dan pada saat itulah aku mulai bertemu dengan seorang guru SD, yang juga menangani laporan-laporan yang kuberikan. Matanya berwarna cokelat, rambutnya yang selalu diikat keatas seperti buntut kuda juga berwarna cokelat, ada bekas luka diatas hidungnya yang membentuk garis horizontal. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi sikapnya terlihat sangat ceria, dia berteman baik dengan Anko juga dengan banyak orang-orang lain selain ninja. Mungkin karena dia terbiasa mengajar anak-anak? Auranya terasa berbeda. Terasa sangat… menenangkan.

Hari ini aku menyerahkan laporanku padanya. Aku tak ingin menyerahkan laporan misi ini pada siapapun selain kepadanya. Aku sengaja selalu menyerahkan laporan ini terlambat, aku senang melihat ekspresinya. Tapi hari ini aku menyerahkannya seminggu lebih awal dengan tulisanku yang sengaja kurapihkan.

"_Otsukaresamadeshita_! Lho, tumben Kakashi-_sensei_ menyerahkan laporan ini seminggu lebih cepat? Apa ada sesuatu?" Dia langsung menyapaku.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa koq, Iruka-_sensei_," Aku sudah memutuskan ingin mengajaknya makan malam hari ini, tapi sepertinya hatiku ciut setelah mendengar namaku disebut olehnya.

Iruka…kenapa rasanya aku tak bisa tenang begitu berhadapan denganmu?

"Oh, begitu? Wah, coba kalau kakashi-sensei begini terus, kerjaanku 'kan jadi lebih ringan!" Dia berkata sambil membaca laporanku, tangannya meraih stempel yang terletak disampingnya.

"Haha…" Aku hanya dapat tertawa hambar.

"Hm, sepertinya tulisan sensei kali ini jauh lebih rapi ya?"

"Ah, masa?"

"Iya, jauh lebih rapih dari laporan-laporan yang sebelumnya… Kerja bagus!" Iruka berkata sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Wah, aku tersanjung. Boleh 'kan kuambil itu sebagai pujian?" aku tersenyum dibalik 'masker' yang menutupi setengah bagian bawah wajahku.

"Hahaha, tentu! Silakan!" Iruka tertawa lalu menstempel laporanku.

Hmm, bagaimana ini. Aku berniat untuk mengajaknya makan malam tapi sepertinya keberanianku sudah tersedot habis. Padahal aku tak pernah gentar ketika sedang berhadapan dengan musuh ataupun lawanku yang lebih kuat dariku sekalipun rasanya keberanianku tak pernah habis, tapi kenapa begitu berhadapan dengan _chuunin_ ini rasanya sangat susah? Ini adalah suatu dilemma yang sangat susah kuhadapi.

Tapi ini harus bisa kuhadapi, aku harus berani! Jika tidak aku tak dapat berbicara lagi dengannya!

"A..Anu, Iruka-sensei…"

"Hn?" Iruka menegok kearahku, sinar matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran.

"A-Aku ingin…"

Disaat aku sudah hampir berhasil, tiba-tiba Anko datang dan langsung berbicara ke Iruka,"Yo, Iruka! Apa kau ada acara nanti malam? Guru-guru berniat untuk makan malam bersama kau mau ikut?" Anko bertanya secara blak-blakkan.

"Aduh, Anko… aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali… Aku itu tak disenangi oleh orang-orang disana! Lagipula kerjaanku masih menumpuk!" Iruka terlihat kewalahan.

"Aaah, sekali-kali kau itu juga perlu istirahat tau! Pokoknya nanti kau harus datang!"

"Anko…!"

"Kakashi juga datang saja"

"Eh? Oh tidak usah repot-" sebelum perkataanku selesai Anko langsung berbicara lagi, "Argh! Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu! Kalian harus datang! TITIK!"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu Anko langsung meninggalkan ruangan kantor, meninggalkan kami berdua terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto

Sorry for the long waaiiit! X  
>Thank you very much for the review! (For all anonymous reviewer)<br>This time, Iruka POV… Enjoy! :D

Ch.2

Langkahku berat, kakiku serasa mati, tidak mau bergerak. Lagipula kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Ini semua karena Anko! Sudah kuberitahu bahwa aku tak mau ikut, tetap saja aku dipaksa pergi! Akhirnya sekarang disinilah aku, berdiri seperti orang bodoh, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk masuk ke dalam restoran yang jaraknya tidak sampai 1 meter didepanku.

_Tapi kali ini aku tak sendirian…_

Disampingku sekarang berdiri seorang _jounin_ yang belum lama ini kukenal… Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya dia menemaniku berdiri disini, apa itu cuma perasaanku? Tapi apa mungkin? Aku berdiri disini sudah hampir 3 menit dan dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya berdiam diri disisiku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

"Anu, Kakashi-_sensei_… tidak masuk ke…dalam…?" Suaraku terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Hm? Ya, sebentar lagi… Lagipula sensei sendiri tidak masuk?"

"A, aah haha, y-ya juga…" Aduh aku malu sekali! Pasti sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang idiot dihadapan dia! Aaaah, bagaimana ini!

"Aduh kalian sedang apa sih disini!" Anko berteriak sampai telingaku sakit mendengar suaranya yang hampir mencapai tiga oktaf itu, atau bahkan lebih?

"A-Anko!"

"Ayooo cepat masuk masuk! Dasar kalian berdua ini! Nanti makanannya keburu habis duluan nih!" Anko mendorong kami berdua masuk kedalam restoran.

"Anko…" Aku tak bisa melawan lagi, akhirnya kami bertigapun masuk kedalam restoran.

Begitu masuk, aku lega karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang yang kukenal. Maksudku yang tidak membenciku. Tapi aku memilih untuk mengasingkan diri dari mereka dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di pojok restoran tersebut, yah setidaknya disini lebih tenang…

Disaat kupikir aku sudah sendirian dan dapat menikmati hidanganku, aku menyadari akan keberadaan seseorang disebelahku. Kakashi-sensei sedang duduk disebelahku, memegang gelas sake.

"Ah, Kakashi… sensei…?"

"Iruka-sensei… ada… sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan…" Kakashi terdiam, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Meskipun tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, tapi aku dapat melihat kegelisahan didalam dirinya, entah kenapa… Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya cemas dan tidak tenang. Aku pun mulai bingung, ketika aku ingin mengajaknya bicara tiba-tiba dia melanjutkan perkataannya,"padamu…"

"O..oh…" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku, kenapa aku selalu tidak dapat bersikap normal jika berhadapan dengan dia? Aneh.

"Sesuatu yang selalu ingin kusampaikan…sejak dulu…" Kakashi terdiam lagi.

"Se..suatu?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyannku, hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Aneh, pikirku… Aku pun juga memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan kepadamu sejak lama… Hanya saja…

_A__ku tak berani untuk mengatakannya_

"Ka..kalau begitu… Katakan saja." Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu, semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat sampai aku tak sempat berpikir lagi untuk kedua kali.

"Eh?" Kakashi sepertinya sangat kaget. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak? Aku juga pasti akan bereaksi sama.

"Se…suatu itu… katakan saja… aku akan mendengarnya…"

"…" Kakashi terdiam, apa mungkin dia marah? Atau dia tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya padaku?

"Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bermasalah… sebaiknya di..katakan saja, agar lebih lega… hal seperti itu tak baik jika disimpan sendirian…"

"… Ya, kau benar."

DEG

Rasanya jantungku bertedak sangat kencang sampai-sampai dia dapat mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa jantungku jadi…? Kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar-debar begini? Apa aku sakit? Apa karena sesuatu yang tadi kumakan? Apa aku kelelahan bekerja seperti yang Anko katakan?

"Sebenarnya… Sudah dari dulu aku ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu…"

Aku pun terdiam, mendengarkan hal yang diucapkannya….

Bersambung

A/N: klo ga ad msalah atau klo sya lge ga sibuk bkal di apdet secepatny… tpi klo sya lge males maap2 aja ya… pasti hiatus soalnya. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf maaf lama banget yah ch.3 ini… dari kmrn sbuk banget jdi bru smpat nulis skrg. Mhon maaf sbesar-besarnya yah

Oh ya, trus buat para reviewer thanks banget atas saran dan kritiknya =)

Ok, I know masalah(protes) kalian, dari sekian banyak yang complain selalu deh yang satu ini disebutin… Ceritanya terlalu pendek kan? Sebenarnya bkanny saya ga mau bikin cerita panjang2 TAPI saya itu ga bisa nulis cerita panjang-panjang :p  
>(Udah makin lama ceritanya bukan makin panjang malah makin pendek! nih author satu emang rese!)<p>

Enjoy ch.3  
>Still Iruka's POV<p>

"_Sebenarnya… Sudah dari dulu aku ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu…"_

_Aku pun terdiam, mendengarkan hal yang diucapkannya…. _

"Iruka-Sensei."

"Y..ya?" Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ia menyebutkan namaku.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku… selalu memperhatikanmu…"

"?" Ke..kenapa bisa begini? A-aku juga sedari dulu selalu memperhatikanmu! Mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?

"Maaf kedengarannya aneh ya? Maaf tidak usah dipikirkan…" Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya seakan-akan ingin langsung segera menjauh dariku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku meraih tangannya secepat yang kubisa, aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku ingin dia berada disisiku.

Ya, disisiku…

Sepertinya kakashi sangat terkejut melihatku seperti ini, aku tak begitu tahu karena aku tak berani menatap wajahnya… Aku malu…

"I..?" Kakashi tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"A..Aku Juga… Aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu… Kakashi-sensei." Bagaimana ini bagaimana ini bagaimana ini?

"Be.. benarkah?"

"E-eh?"

"Benarkah itu Iruka-sensei? Apa kau benar-benar memperhatikanku? Semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu?" tangan Kakashi tiba-tiba memegang erat kedua pundakku, tentu saja aku sangat terkejut! Siapa sangka?

"Eh, ya… ya kira-kira begitulah…" Aku merasa wajahku semakin memerah, aku semakin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku jadi takut melukai perasaannya.

"…Benarkah?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi seperti ingin memastikan pernyataanku tadi.

Aku hanya dapat menganggukan kepalaku, aku malu jika dia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu?"

Tepat sasaran… pikirku, tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi?

"Iruka-sensei… Kau marah padaku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?"

"A…Aku..."

"… Iruka-sensei, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menghiburku. Asal kau tidak membenciku aku juga sudah sangat senang…" perlahan dia mulai melepaskan genggaman di bahuku, seakan-akan menghilang tepat di depan mataku.

"Ba.. bagaimana aku bisa menghadapimu dengan wajah seperti ini?" sekali lagi aku meraih tangannya, aku tidak ingin dia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku sudah tak tahu lagi, aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi…

Biarlah aku menanggung rasa malu ini, aku hanya tidak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku.

"Ja.. Jangan tinggalkan aku… Kakashi-sensei…"

"I…Iruka-sensei…"

"Ma… Maafkan aku sudah berbuat kasar kepadamu…"

"Iruka… Sebenarnya hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu adalah…"

Kakashi berbisik di telingaku, mengucapkan tiga kata terlarang kepadaku

_Aku mencintaimu Iruka__._

A/N: yap, smpai dsni dlu! Tuh 'kan apa kta saya… saya emang ga bisa bikin crita yg panjang2… bagi yang mau lanjutan tolong di review yah, Soalnya saya bingung ini mau dilanjutin apa kaga atau mau dibikin sekuel atau mau digimanain… makanya tolong bagi para pembaca yang mau lanjutan tolong reviewnya… sebab review anda sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya… :D


End file.
